


Jealous

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [182]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie has a girlfriend, for the moment anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Wes shuddered and looked away, “I think I might vomit.” He turned around, as though he were going to leave the lounge again and Wedge stepped into his path.

“Don’t be a child. Hobbie is allowed to have other friends.” Wedge grabbed Wes by the elbow and pulled him toward the bar. “Have a drink, it’ll make you feel better.”

“That’s what you think. I’ll need a bucket to get that image out of my head.” Wes shuddered again, and now Wedge knew it was a fake reaction so he rolled his eyes and ignored it.

“Jealous, hmm?” Wedge laughed at Wes’s look of outrage, also fake, “You know, you could be happy for Hobbie. That woman actually seems to like him, and doesn’t seem to want more from him than what he is willing to give. You know what kind of women usually go for him.”

Wes was silent for several minutes before finally nodding, “Alright, at least this one isn’t crazy or looking for fame by association.”

“Right. And you know that since she is a commando, there is a good chance that she’ll be sent to another base with her squad soon and we’ll never cross paths again.” Wedge frowned, “Of course I would have said that about Winter, and we seem to run into her quite a bit lately.” They both turned to look at the corner where Tycho was sitting with Winter.

“You’re going to jinx it, Wedge, and we’re going to end up as the two bachelors of the group and while I don’t care if that happens for myself, I bet you want something different.”

Wedge shrugged, “One day. I’m in no hurry though; if it’s meant to be it will happen.” He glanced over at Hobbie and the commando again, “In the meantime, I do alright, and so do you.”

“I suppose.” Wes smirked, “Better than Hobbie, usually.”

“Exactly, so stop moping and let’s go find a table to join.” Wedge grabbed his drink with one hand and Wes’s jacket with the other, “We can make plans for cheering up Hobbie later.”


End file.
